


My jinji

by L_tra



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: GTOP, M/M, TG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_tra/pseuds/L_tra
Summary: 下午茶，题目bgm。
Relationships: gdtop - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	My jinji

【My jinji】

被人舔醒的滋味其实有的时候并不好受，尤其是本想好好放纵懒倦的午觉。

睡裤不知道什么时候被褪了下来，他埋在我胯|前的橘色脑袋一下一上地吞吐着，我还是困着，脑袋灌了铅一样昏沉，视线还没有恢复，看什么都隔着朦朦胧胧的一片白，午觉睡出的汗有些黏，睡衣的布料箍在后背上，不太好受。

“你干嘛？”我着实被他惊了一下，膝盖顶了顶他跪在床上的小腿。他也被我吓一跳，猛地一抬头，牙齿磕在我的冠|状|沟上，疼得我一个激灵。

还没来得及适应痛感和刚醒的眩晕，他又猛地扑过来，死死地压在我身上。胸口硬生生抗住了带着惯性的肘击，我一口气差点没喘上来，他皱着眉嚷起来，“你吓我一跳！”

“你才吓我一跳！”

昨晚因为一部电影我俩都睡得有些迟了。由于今天是假期因此早餐也没有咖啡醒神，看看书听听歌就到了午餐时间，一上午没有什么活动，并不怎么饿，减肥又被造型师提上了日程。

综合上述原因，遂选择直接睡午觉。

所以……这是饿了？

我因为自己奇奇怪怪的想法“噗”地笑出来，他一脸窘迫地看着我，头发乱糟糟地散在额前，看样子也是刚醒不久，眼泡还是肿的。

“怎么回事啊？你今天怎么硬不起来。”我被他这话说的心里有些不是滋味，还是仰躺着，勾着他的脖子把他揽过来压在我脑袋旁边，他的声音闷在被子里翁里翁气的，笑嘻嘻地大叫，“怎么啦！还不让人说！”

确实是没有硬，没有做的心思，下|身的刺激因为困着的脑回路完全传达不过来，我用食指刮了刮他耳垂后方的一小块皮肤，“我再睡会儿。”

他没了声音，挣开我，又埋到我胸口盯着我，“哥你是不是觉得我没意思了。”

“嗯。”

“……”

说出口才反应过来糟糕，睡到反应迟钝的神经是罪过。他的脸色不太好看，我立马解释，“是我没意思，我没意思。”

“你怎么没意思？”

“不和你做，我就没意思。”说着，我立马解开睡衣纽扣，做出很慷慨赴死的表情，“来吧志龙，快来。”

午后阳光大概是能把人晒傻，我这样想着。

他还算满意地点点头，又退回到我身下开始忙活，手是凉凉的，嘴是热热的，但都好软。

说来也怪，我软趴趴的那东西很快就精神了。

他相当乐呵，凑过来拍拍我的脸颊，“不错不错，good job！”

我闭上眼睛装死，不敢看他过分美好的肩颈。

扩张更为随意，他大喇喇地倒了半瓶润滑，抓住我的手往里探，那里还是有些干涩，但好像还挺欢迎我。

趁着这工夫，我还是没忍住问他，“今天怎么突然这么热情？”

“饿了，但还是得减肥嘛，你顶深一点我就饱了。”

OK，我不太明白他的逻辑，但还是顺着他往下说，“那我是代餐食品？”

他咧嘴撸了一把我已然蓄势待发的那处，“多像热狗啊。”

想起我那软乎白嫩不谙世事的侄子，我一阵恶寒并选择闭嘴。

进去的一瞬间我还是忍不住叹了口气，很紧，很热，很缠人。和他冰冰凉凉的肌肤一点都不一样，果然我与他完美契合。睡得热了有凉快的他抱着，那个地方还有人暖着。不错。

起初他扭得很开怀，坐在我的身上微微往后仰，两只手拄着我的大腿还不忘撩拨，不时还划过我的大腿里侧，很痒，但确实很勾人。

阳光把他映得很白，窗外有鸟叫的声音，床头柜上放着早餐吃剩的奶油蛋糕，当时吃起来有些甜腻的味道现在闻起来好香。

大概我也是饿了。

他自己在上面扭了一会儿就开始使不上力，媚眼如丝地看着我，装可怜十分拿手，“你也不帮帮我，哥，你是不是真觉得我没意思了。”

危险的气息冲进我的鼻腔进入我的大脑，我哪里敢说他没意思，立马恭恭敬敬地坐起身靠在床头伺候他。

可能是起来得有些急，幅度有些大，一不小心进得太深，他哆嗦一下，鼻音混着哼唧转了千八百个弯强|奸了我的耳朵，我身处的那处柔软一阵紧缩吸吮，我闭上眼睛，企图用暂停视觉的方法减小一点刺激。

毕竟只是看着，就会更心动。

大概是我爽得不行的表情取悦了他，他颇有些骄傲地仰起下巴，我便吻不到他，只能啄啄他的下巴颏儿，他侧过头躲开，我就咬在他的喉结上。

他的舌尖点在我的眼皮上，一戳一戳的，比吻要温和湿润，也要调皮得多。

我睁开眼睛，视线所及只有他粉的唇，白的脸，还有一缕橘色的发丝。

我很慢地往里一下一下顶着，他柔软的腰腹很有力地随着我扭，像美人蛇。快感很强烈却又不至于让人失神，胜在时间长，可以慢慢地吻他每一寸。

只是喘息，呻|吟都几乎没有，润滑有些多了，咕叽咕叽的水声听着就湿淋淋的，他有些沉醉的眼角也湿淋淋。

那处凸起又软又热，凸起和他都是，每一次碾过就一跳一跳的。

“你安分一点，我捉不住。”他甩给我一个白眼，却没了骨头一样趴在我怀里任我继续一脸严肃地调笑。

还哭了，眼泪都蹭在我胸口上了，等等，不会是鼻涕吧？怎么有点粘？

怎么这么不讲理，明明是他先挑起的事端。

他应该是受不住了，指甲无意识地扣住我的肉，疼得我差点萎掉。

那处越发缠人，又软又热的，蠕动着挽留，不让我抽身。

他终于小小声地叫了起来，像小孩子做了噩梦一样，细声细气地哭。

他永远是我的宝贝，我舍不得他哭。

吻住他就听不见哭声了，做得快一点他也会好受一些。

我托住他的腰，引着他往下坐，他抓住我的肩膀，小心翼翼地扭头往身下瞅，脸羞得红彤彤的快和头发一个颜色，很乖很乖。

又是几下，他彻底遭不住，牙齿打颤地同我接吻。

到了。我停下吻他的动作，津液扯出好长好长的一道丝线。

柔韧的腰背此刻绷得笔直，他像猫儿一样用喉咙呜咽着，很动情妩媚的样子，却很纯真地咬住下唇，弯着眼睛看我。

拜托不要笑了，眼睛还湿漉漉的呢，看得我怪有负罪感的。

他用杏仁豆腐一样的脸蛋胡乱蹭着我的脖颈，“胜铉胜铉”地叫着，像睡得不安稳的小孩。

他漂完又染的头发太细软，蹭得我全身都发麻。

他的双手不知道放在哪里，想抓我的背又抓不住，我只好扯住他的手放在手心里攥紧。

我的金桔先生今天也不太安分，是苏打水里随着气泡跳起舞的金桔。我很喜欢。

他哭得有些呛气了，打了个嗝儿，被我笑了一下午。

fin. 

一句老梗，听落日飞车，睡到心上人。


End file.
